Requiem For the Fallen
by merick
Summary: My name is William Compton. That is the name I was given at birth, it is the name my mother called me and the name my wife called me. I have been called many things since, but I regret losing that name. It was perhaps the only honest name I have ever had
1. Chapter 1

Thank you to CH who created such delightful characters for all of us in FF to play with. This teaser, assuming I don't get lynched, is the beginning of my attempt to rehabilitate Bill Compton. Everyone deserves a second chance I figure (or a third or a forth depending on your cannon). So lets see how it goes. I invite you to take a journey with me, to the dark side? Perhaps, but it will end with a white light.

Merick

I have made mistakes over the course of my lives. I say lives because I have had two; a mortal one, ended just after the American Civil War and an immortal one that I intend to end today. In two hundred or so years I have seen a great deal of misery and I have inflicted my share, and now I have to set it right because I believe that it may be my only opportunity to save my immortal soul, assuming it can be saved. I hope that my blood and my body, freely given to the universe will restore the balance that my very being has disturbed.

My name is William Compton. That is the name I was given at birth, it is the name my mother called me and the name my wife called me. I have been called many things since, but I regret losing that name. It was perhaps the only honest name I have ever had. That, and Father, and I lost that as well.

I was a landowner, a soldier and a gentleman, and then I was not. I did my duty, I fought and I was released from those duties and tried to return home, but I never made it. I fell prey to a monster, a monster who was to become my mentor, and my mirror. But understand, I cannot lay the blame for my transformation at her feet. It is true that I had little choice but follow her orders, as my maker there was a bond I could not break; and she tested that bond in the beginning, commanding me to do terrible things in the name of survival, she said. But I cannot call it that. It was not survival, for her it was play, and eventually it became as such for me. And therein lies my sin. She released me from her service, as much as any maker can, and though I have tried to convince myself that I have changed my ways, at the core of it all, I have not.

I found another powerful woman to serve, or perhaps she found me; Sophie Anne was even more cunning than Lorena, and far more methodical. On her orders I seduced and deceived an innocent human from the very place I had lived my mortal life, a place called Bon Temps, Louisiana. I am certain that Sophie Anne saw it as very comical to send me there; she arranged for an inheritance to come my way upon the death of another man named Compton. I have no doubt that his premature passing was on her order, though I chose to say nothing.

I have killed people myself or brought them to an inevitable death at the hands of my Queen. But of all my sins the destruction of the innocent creature in Sookie Stackhouse haunts me the most. When she cast me from her life I suffered the worst guilt I believe I have ever felt. Her eyes, her mouth cursing me are images that even now sit in the forefront of my mind as I wait here, on my porch, on the house I have allowed to fall to ruin in a fit of pique, or perhaps poetic justice. I have fallen to ruin as well, and soon my remains will join the dirt and rot of this place. The sun will be up soon and its rays will take me, burning the evil from my soul I hope; just as its glow does to all vampires.

Sookie is gone, long departed from Bon Temps, the place now poison to her because of me. I have not tried to contact her, to tell her of my intentions, that would take something from the act; not that I pretend any nobility with it. News of my death will likely reach her at some point, or at least news of my disappearance. I have disappeared before. I hope it will bring her some measure of peace, I owe her that much.

I wonder who will get this house? What's left of it, with the roof that leaks and the banister that is missing every third rung. I wonder if there will be a scorch mark on the wood where I fall finally. Perhaps I should step out into the garden just so that the whole thing doesn't catch on fire and cause trouble for the parish fire brigade. I would hate to see my last act cause anyone harm, assuming I will somehow be aware of the consequences of my last act. How does the poem go? 'Train for ill, and not for good'? I'll move out onto the grass. If Andy Bellefleur and his family inherit the place I want there to at least be something standing for them. Perhaps his little wife will want to raise their family here. It would be a good thing, to bring laughter back to this property. It has been too quiet.

Sookie's house is still just a few minutes away, across the cemetery, her driveway still running to Hummingbird Lane. Someone else rents it from her, I don't know whom. I don't go around, there are too many bad memories there for me. I loved her there; I made love to her there. And there it was that I lied to her about my intentions, at least at the first. I grew to love her, but by the time my honesty was enough to wake me from my evil deed it was too late, too far gone. There were too many deceptions for her to ever forgive me. I tried. I stood by her, I fought for her, and I shed blood for her. She married Eric Northman. He made her happy. I sincerely hope that he still makes her happy. She grew from the girl I knew into such a beautiful, self-confidant woman, and mostly in spite of me. I do not begrudge her any happiness.

The sun is coming. I can just see the kiss of orange in the sky. I am ready. I strike no pose, I do not lie down, or throw my arms open to offer myself to God. I simply stand up, and walk out to the road and wait, feeling the warmth beginning on my skin as I think of the warmth I have lost.

It is enough and I want it to be done.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for waiting so patiently, here is part 2, I hope you all like it.

Thanks as always to CH for creating the characters we get to play with, and thanks to everyone who reviewed. I tried to get back to all of them, but if I missed some, I am sincerely sorry.

Merick

Part 2

It has been a long time since I have seen the sun rise, but I know its pull to rest, because as a vampire I feel it to my very core. The desperate draw to fatigue, it is pulling at me. The instinct to hide, to go to ground, to find a sleeping spot, is no more or less powerful than the instinct of a lioness to hunt or a mother to nurture. But this day I fight it. I have perhaps twenty minutes left to me; the sun rises slowly in this place. I can hear the birds beginning to waken, their tiny voices filling the void left by the night creatures, among which I count myself. There is that brief few moments of silence, when the whole world just seems to pause in quiet and then reset itself to brightness and life.

The grass is wet with dew where I sit, and it soaks through my clothing rather quickly, but it will keep the fire from the property I surmise and I do not let it bother me for long. It is a minor discomfort compared to what my own mind has been doing to me for so many months past, and it really is the last thing I should be thinking of in the moments before my final death. I do not hope for something majestic to pop into my head, some prayer to offer the universe, some final parting words of deep wisdom. I don't have any wisdom to offer, or hardly any advice, except that I caution people not to do as I have done, and not to betray innocence and love.

I can feel the warmth beginning on my skin and I close my eyes to let it take me. The sounds of the birds are rejuvenating to me, but the sounds of the screaming are not, and are also totally unexpected. My eyes snap open and my head turns to their source, a path I have not taken in a great long time. The path through the cemetery, the path back to Adele Stackhouse's home, Sookie's home, my love's home. Though the sky grows even brighter I cannot help but leap to my feet, the urge to resist the light dispelled in the instant of the voice reaching my ears, and I run, I run the path at the speed my maker gave me emerging into the clearing at the end of the long driveway to see her, and to see him.

I don't know either or them, not by sight, not by scent, not even by reputation, but I do not need to know them to see that his arms are around her throat, and that he is dragging her, quite obviously against her will back to Sookie's porch. I am not a telepath, so I cannot say what his ultimate goal for her is, but I can say that he is twice her size, and that she is terrified and that I fear for her life, if not simply for the invasion of her body. I can not let such a crime occur on the property, whatever the memories I have left Sookie with here I will not add to the distaste that keeps her away by allowing her tenant, (for I assume that Sookie would never have rented her home, her grandmother's home to a brut such as the one I see before me,) to be violated, harmed or killed.

In an instant I had him by the shoulders, and I broke both with simply the power of my hands. His grip on her lost, and the screams now reaching his lips he turned on me, quite uselessly. The rage in his face is not unfamiliar to me, I have seen those high on Vampire Blood before. I let my fangs run out, hoping he will simply run from me, but he does not, in fact he charges at me, easily enough dodged as he piles into the gravel of the driveway, quite off balance. I take the opportunity to grab up the girl and rush her to the porch. The sun is nearly up and I do not want anyone to witness my destruction; not the girl, whose safety I wish to ensure, nor the man, who might go after her again if I were to suddenly be unable to help her.

"Get inside and call the sheriff." I urge her, turning my face back to the man in the driveway who is struggling to right himself, his face bloody and torn by the rocks.

"I can't." She shrieks, in total panic, "I've dropped my keys, I don't know where they are."

I do not wish to break the lock on the door, it will only make it simpler for the man to gain access and I am running out of time. A quick scan of the empty driveway brings them to my attention, by her discarded purse. I race to them and toss the shinning mass to land at her feet. She kneels, and begins to feel the wooden slats around herself with her hands, and only then do I realize that she did not know where they were, because she cannot see. I turn on my prey who continues to yell obscenities, now understanding that the girl would not know a further crime from me against him and so I bring both hands down on the back of his head, knocking the sense from him completely, but not quite killing him. The blow will give us enough time, I reason, for Andy to come out and remove him before he wakes. I return to the porch, sweep up the keys, and place them safely in the waiting hands that somehow seem to know of my return.

"Go inside, please, call the sheriff." I urge her again; I can hear the panic in my own voice now, of my carefully laid plans.

"Please come with me." Her unseeing eyes turned to my face.

"Please, don't invite me in." I beg her. There is blood in the air and the hunger and the sense of self-preservation is becoming too strong. And I know I am losing my nerve, being here.

"Why not?"

"I am a vampire miss, you must turn me away." I hope the words will frighten her enough that she will want to hide from me. But they do not.

"It's nearly day, you have to come in or you will die." Her face is beginning to look frantic.

"I mean to die today." I step back from her as her empty hand reaches for me.

"You saved my life, please, you must let me save yours."

"I am not worth saving." I turn.

"You are to me. Besides, if he wakes up he will kill me. Please don't leave me alone." Her hand lights on my shoulder, and she tugs at me frantically, not that she can move me, I am a rock, albeit, one that is crumbling from the inside. I cannot do it, I don't have the strength, I thought I did, but it is yet another thing I have failed at.

"Give me the keys." I ask as I turn back to her. I can feel the heat of the emerging daylight on my back. I cannot self-immolate on her porch, on Sookie's porch I tell myself, to lend my dead heart some type of justification for what I am about to do. She gives me the ring back and I swiftly open the door and let her drag me inside.

"Is there a safe place for you here?" She asks me as she bolts the door behind us.

"The guest room, as long as Sookie has left the blackout shades there still."

"I wouldn't know." She says with a sad little grin, "everything is blacked out for me. But let us go and find out."

I marvel at the way she maneuvers around the house, amongst the assorted furniture and curios filled with further memories of Sookie and her grandmother. Sookie left so much behind, it pains me to see what I made her give up. My hostess seems to know exactly which room I was referring to because she opens just the right door. The lights are off, but of course they are I remind myself, my hostess has no need of them, much like me. I start when the door swings inward, the room is as I remember it and it still smells like her. I choke back a sob. I can't help myself.

"Are you all right?" My hostess whirls on me, afraid for me. "Are the windows open?"

"No." I whisper, feeling the power drain from my legs as I drop to my knees. The day has risen completely now, it is so hard to fight the desperate need to sleep. I should have been ash by now, it should have been over, but I find myself in my lover's spare room, the room where she made a spot for me to hide, out of misguided love for me. It kills me to be here, and not in the easy sense.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Her voice is as desperate as my need to collapse. "Are the windows open, or are you all right?"

"Neither." I gasp. She falls to the floor beside me, hands reaching out to touch my skin. I don't have the strength to stop her.

"The room is safe for you William?"

How does she know my name, I didn't tell her my name.

"You know me?" I ask.

"You're the solitary vampire who lives on the other side of the cemetery aren't you? William Compton?"

"I am." My voice is getting weak. Her hands have reached my shoulders.

"Some of the town folks mentioned you, when they found out I was renting Sookie's place. They said that I'd probably never see you around. I told them I wouldn't, 'cause I don't see anyone around. I hope they took the joke well."

"You're blind?" I know the answer, but it seems the right thing to say.

"I am, have been for a few years now."

"Will you tell me about it when I wake up?"

"If you like."

"I need to go to the closet, there's a secret room there."

"Sookie told me." Her hands reach my face. They are so soft as they take in the measure of me, and find the tears that I had not been able to stop from coming. "Your face is wet William?"

"Blood tears." I answered, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you crying?" Her innocent question was so charming.

"I will tell you when I wake."

"Of course."

She opened the closet door and I was able to open the concealed trap and slip myself into the earth beneath the house. Just the feel of its damp forced a wave of peace over me. I would not have my true peace, but I would have a measure of it, as best my cowardly heart could muster.

"Please call the sheriff."

"I will."

I let the lid close, to seal me in, the last thoughts in my mind: she called me William, and I had never asked her name.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

The sleep of the day is almost unbreakable for a vampire; it is our most vulnerable time because it is nearly impossible to wake, even to save yourself. I have done it on a few occasions, when my love called to me. I have had no reason to break it since she turned me away. The oblivion has actually been a blessing. When I sleep at least I do not have to think, the nights are long, and I stare at the sky and replay every mistake I have made. I suffer for the choices, perhaps not as much as I should, but I have shed many tears.

My hostess called me the solitary vampire across the cemetery, she is correct, but for emerging to receive my delivery of Tru Blood I go nowhere beyond my land. No one comes to see me. It is best that way; I am not good company. My hostess; I strained to hear her call Andy before I gave way to the nothingness, I needed to make certain that she would be safe.

And now I feel the sunset, only an instant it seems since I closed my eyes, and a fear runs through me, I am afraid of what I am going to find when I emerge from the hole, I wish for the earth to cave in over me, and swallow me, but no gods, angels or demons hear my entreaty. What I do hear are the gentle footsteps of my hostess, hesitant, as if she fears she will wake me. She continues to treat me as a guest it seems, not the monster that I am. I do not want to open the door above my head, but she is in the room, waiting, expectant, I can smell her scent. She uses lavender in something, I don't know if it's in her shampoo or her soap, or simply a perfume, but it hangs around her this evening. It is a perfect complement to her calm heartbeat. How can she be so calm? She has a vampire under her floorboards. I hear the springs of the bed shift just a little, she has sat down, to wait for me it seems. My hand rests on the door; I hesitate again, knowing what I have to do. I push on it and it lifts, the closet door is closed but she has heard me stirring, and again I hear her feet on the floorboards, coming to open the closet door. When she does it is dark, which doesn't matter to me, I can see her well enough.

"William? Are you there?" I know she cannot see me, but I neglect to take into account that I do not breathe, and I likely have no scent expect the dirt I have been sleeping in. She cannot tell I am here until I speak. I can easily move around her and run, she will be left wondering, but whole. It is what I should do, but I look at her, and I cannot.

"I am here Mistress." I whisper, I do not wish to startle her with my nearness. A smile lights her face, it is such a pity to know that she does not know how beautiful she is when she smiles, not that she isn't beautiful without it. I catch my thought then, it is condescending, she likely knows exactly how beautiful she is and I should never have entertained the idea that she did not.

"I'm so glad." She responds, and she holds a hand out to me, I take it because I am weak.

"I'm dirty." I apologize. She laughs at me in a quiet, nervous sort of way, perhaps she is aware of the danger I pose.

"You'll have to clean up after yourself then I guess." She offers me with the same quiet voice.

Her hand is warm and she urges me to my feet, I step from the secret crypt and straighten myself. I had not really looked at her that past morning, when I had first returned to this house, I had been more concerned with selfish things, and with her safety to really see anything beyond the terrified face she had worn. It is entirely different now. Mine may not be.

She has black hair, tonight she has it braided and it's sitting midway down her back. It was loose before, and wind whipped, and her eyes were wide, cheeks flushed with the fight. Now she is porcelain, and her eyes are soft and hazel. I can see the angry bruises on her neck, and it puts me quickly in mind of the assault, but I choose not to ask about them, I imagine they hurt her. They look so incongruous on her person.

"Did you call the sheriff?"

"I did. He came out right away. That man hadn't even woken up yet. I heard the ambulance that came to collect him." I step away from the closet and into the room proper. I cannot stop the shudder that runs through me.

"William?" She is still holding my hand, she has felt my discomfort; her unseeing eyes are focused on me. I cannot bring myself to call it eerie. I cannot be so insulting of her, even to myself.

"What is your name mistress?"

"My name?"

"Or what you would have me call you at least. If you would have me call you something."

"Elizabeth. My name is Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth. What did Andy say?"

"He told me not to worry." She pulls me over to the bed, sitting down herself. I join her. She pulls my hand into her lap, now grasping it with both of hers. I can pull it away, but I don't, I allow myself to enjoy the feeling of something living so close to me, it has been so long. She is trembling, she is remembering. "He said the man wasn't going to be going anywhere for a very long time."

"Did he ask you what happened?" I am worried that Andy is going to pay me a visit, I don't want to have to lie to him, or glamour him, it only adds to my sins.

"He did, but you don't have to worry William, I told him that I didn't know, that I hadn't seen who had pulled the man away from me, only that I'd run for the house as soon as he had let me go, and called him, Andy that is."

"He believed you?"

"Of course he did. I'm the blind girl in town." She laughs again, her voice sounds like bells.

"But why was that man trying to harm you?" She takes a long time to answer me, but continues to hold my hand. I can feel her heartbeat through her skin; it wavers against mine. It has been so long. She can have no idea what she is doing to me.

"I don't know William. But I felt much better knowing you were here today, even if you were sleeping." I feel certain just then, as I hear her words that I would have heard her had she screamed again. Being back here in this house, I feel attuned to it somehow, and her in turn as its new mistress. I wonder if the universe is giving me another chance in this place. But then I think that I do not deserve such a chance as hard as I try to hold onto the comfort the thought has given me. It is an addiction, this place, as is my desire to feel here as I once did, loved, and desired, and needed. Before I destroyed it all. Some part of me speaks, my dead heart perhaps, before my mind can object, and pull away as I should, to return to my destitution, and to my end.

"Did you want me to watch over you while you sleep Elizabeth, to ensure no one else tries to harm you?" The grip on my hand tightens, and she releases a long breath.

"I would be very grateful to you if you would William." I find I love hearing her say my name out loud. "I've spent the day trying to figure out why someone would attack me, and where he could have come from."

"Why were you outside at such an early hour if I may ask." If I am going to protect her perhaps it is all right for me to ask such questions?

"I was just coming home from a trip. The car left me at the front door, I was bringing my suitcase up when someone grabbed me." I had not noticed a suitcase, but I had not been looking for one.

"The driver did not wait to see you safely into your home?" I had always waited to hear the locks on Sookie's doors before I left her, on those days when I had been a welcome visitor.

"I told him that I would be alright. He just wanted to get home I imagine, my flight was late and my transportation from Shreveport out here was arranged by my company. I should have just stayed there till the morning, but I wanted to get home. It was foolish of me."

"Wanting to come home is not foolish Elizabeth."

"But for you William, it would have been fatal."

I cannot disagree with her, even without knowing the truth of the man's intentions. If it had been Sookie she would have known his motivation by digging into his head. That thought puts me in the mind of another possibility. Perhaps the man had believed that he was attacking Sookie Stackhouse. Even bonded to the Sheriff of Area Five, she was an enticing target. I let my shoulders slump on my frame, I have spent so many nights trying to convince myself that Sookie is where she needs to be, that she loves Eric and he her, but at moments like this, when I remember what my folly has cost me I cannot be still with the thought. I have to stand, and I have to move, I have to get out of the house before every vision makes me doubt my resolve. I move and pull my hand from Elizabeth's grasp.

"William?"

"I will check your woods, and then return to you, if I find anything we can call Andy."

"But wait." Her voice holds me back faster than her grasp. I stop. She seems to sense it. "You told me you would tell me why you were crying."

"Once I ensure your safety." I run. It is cruel, I know this because Elizabeth does not understand, but whatever else I have transcended it seems that pride is not part of the mix. I ensure I close the door, I wait on the porch to hear her turn the lock, which she does and then I run again, through the woods, along the paths, down to the far stream and up the road to Hummingbird lane. I take more time than it would normally take me, needing to clear my head and my heart. I find something, pulled just off the graveled drive, and only then do I return back to the porch. She hears me mount the steps. I note that they are in much better repair than my own, but of course they are, Sookie loves this house, and I know she will come back to it, as soon as I am gone.

"William?" She speaks to me through the door, waiting for my assurance that it is I. I am glad that she has the sense to wait behind the locked doors for me.

"Yes, I am here, please call the Sheriff again, I have found an abandoned vehicle."

The quad runner had been hidden, not well, just a few yards off the driveway. It has the same stale smell of sweat as the man I have taken down and it isn't a stretch for me to deduce it was how he had made his way to the Stackhouse land. It also means that he had to be local, or that he had stolen it from a local. Either way Andy will know and I am happy to give him the information. I know that it will bring questions, but I am beyond lying about it. Part of me actually wants to see Andy again. He is the closest thing I will ever have to family again. And for all the things others have said to question his ability, he is a better investigator than his meager training might indicate. He has an innate ability, I know better than to ascribe it to any genetics from me, even though I spent my time as an investigator as well.

I can hear her in the house, calling him, again her common sense pleases me, at least when it comes to getting help. Her continued desire to remain near me, as evidenced by her unlocking the door, and stepping outside to find me, scares me.

"William?" She calls again, and again I can choose to flee from her, but I don't.

"Thank you for calling Andy." There is no tone in my voice, I am fighting myself.

"What did you find?" She turns to me and takes a steady step. Her surety amazes me.

"A four wheeled vehicle, just near the turnoff to the house. The man was likely waiting for your arrival." I have other thoughts in my head, but I choose to save them for Andy's arrival. Further speculation serves no purpose.

"Will you wait for Andy with me?"

"I will."

I watch as she guides herself to one of the rattan chairs that still grace the porch. I remember seeing Adele on them before her passing. Sookie has always understood the need to preserve her memories; I would purge mine in fire, not that it will change anything. I stay leaning against the rail, I cannot go closer to her.

"Will you tell me now why you are trying to kill yourself?"

"My sins have been great. It seems only fair."

"Have you killed someone?"

"Is that the only sin which deserves death?" I muse more to myself with the question than I expect an answer from her.

"What could you have done? Do you hate your life so much?"

"My life ended years ago."

"When you were turned?"

"When I betrayed someone who loved me."

"Loved you in spite of these perceived faults?" Her words cut me, not that she knows it before she speaks them.

"No, I hid them from her, and I lied to her, and by the time I realized my horrible folly it was too late to apologize. She could not forgive me, and I do not blame her for that."

"Surely that is not enough to die for?"

"I am already dead, and besides that point, I have nothing to live for now."

"I thought the same thing when I lost my vision. But I was wrong." She holds out her hand for me, in the general direction of my voice I guess. I ignore it, briefly, but she turns her unseeing eyes on me again. And I bow my head in shame and approach, taking her hand and seating myself in the mate to the chair she occupies.

"Who was she?" She asks me in total innocence. I am astounded; surely Sookie has to have told her the truth. Is my mistress playing with me, or has Sookie been the better man, or woman, and left me my pride?

"She did not tell you?"

"Who?"

"The woman I hurt was Sookie Stackhouse." Elizabeth finally falls truly silent, I make to pull my hand away, but as before she continues to hold it fast. She takes a deep breath, probably deciding what to do now, now that she knows that the man she has invited into her home is a monster.

"I understand now why being in the house was so hard for you this morning."

"Yes." I nod my head, not that she can see it, but it is a habit. "I'll wait with you till Andy comes, and I will stay out here all night as I have promised. After that I will leave you to your peace Elizabeth."

"It's just a house William." She offers.

"It is her house."

Thankfully the crunching of the patrol car's tires brings an end to the conversation. I rise, finally dropping her hand; she rises as well, wrapping her arms around herself. Not because she is cold I don't think, but because she is just a little lost, I do not blame her either.

"Bill?" Andy's gruff voice has not changed over the months since I have seen him. He doesn't hold his hand out to me; he knows that vampires don't like to be touched. Elizabeth does not know it, but it seems that I have not found it a priority to correct her.

"Sheriff." I feel it is important to address him in his official capacity, perhaps I defer to him because he has always been forthright, if not brutally honest. He is a better man than me.

"Long time no see Bill."

"It was been." He turns his face to Elizabeth, preferring to ignore my presence, or at least to avoid having to think about what my presence means.

"You said you'd discovered something?" He asks her.

"William has discovered something." She tells him. Only then does Andy turn back to me, he looks reluctant to do so.

"And what would that be Bill?"

"There is a four wheeler abandoned up near the road, hidden in the brush a little bit. I wonder if it might belong to the person who attacked Elizabeth?"

"Really?" Andy sounds disappointed in himself, or whomever he had tasked with searching the property. "Show me." An order, not a request. I'm happy to oblige.

"I'll wait here for you two then shall I?"

"That'd be best ma'am." Andy is in full Sheriff mode. I welcome the chance to put some distance between the house and myself as I lead him out. I waste a good deal of time showing him my discovery, and asking his opinions about most everything. For his part he has questions for me.

"So Bill, did you hear a man got attacked out here this morning?"

"He was attacking Elizabeth."

"So you admit that it was you that beat the crap out of him?"

"It was. I had to stop him from hurting Elizabeth."

"And how do you know her?"

"I don't, I simply heard her screams and came to investigate."

"Lucky for her." His tone is trying to accuse me of something, but I don't think he knows just what himself. I try to help him out.

"He was on 'V' I could smell it on him."

"Well the docs were pretty sure he was high when we brought him in."

We walk back towards Andy's car, he wants to radio to the station to have someone come out with a flatbed to pick up the ATV. He also wants to ask me something else; I can see it in his eyes and the way he sets his jaw.

"Andy?"

"Why are you here Bill, why are you getting involved in things again? It's been quiet."

"I didn't intend to get involved Andy. I couldn't leave her to be killed."

"No, I 'spose you couldn't." he makes his call and then says he's going to wait by the ATV, but he says one more thing to me. "Don't hurt her too Bill." My shame knows no limits.

"I won't." I mean it. I intend to leave her once Andy can assure me of one thing.

"Will you keep watch over her Sheriff?"

"As I do for everyone in this Parish Bill." This does not fill me with confidence. I wonder if I shall be forced to endure the house and its memories for considerably longer than I want to.


	4. Chapter 4

I hope those of you who are sticking with this story enjoy this next chapter. Thanks to Charlene for creating the characters I get to play with, and to all of you for reading and reviewing; and for giving Bill the benefit of the doubt for a few pages.

Merick

Part 4

I walk the perimeter of the Stackhouse lands, over and over as the night settles into complete dark, and even the woods finally grow silent. I can hear the stream, and the few sounds of the animals, who like myself, remain in the dark, and I can hear Elizabeth's heart beating in a peaceful cadence of sleep. She sat on the porch with me, long after Andy's departure, I fetched tea for her, though not in the beautiful silver service that had been Adele's, and she had told me about her work, research for an Environmental Company. I did not know it by name, but it seemed that the gulf oil spill had brought it into existence, and that the work had been steady since, for whatever good or bad the universe chose to see in the occurrence. It seemed that she was just as lonely as I, though up until that point I had not seen myself as lonely, only alone. Perhaps she had only been afraid to go to sleep, whatever her reasons. I assured her I would stay until just before sunrise, to ensure her safety as I had promised, I think she might not have trusted that, I cannot blame her for that mistrust. Having told her, in not so many words what I had done to Sookie I believed that she had to be reconsidering her hastily granted acceptance of me. Though she did not rescind her invitation to the house. We did not speak of it again.

But for the promise I would have tried to discover more about the man who had come after her, but that exploration will have to wait for another night; I notice that I am speaking to myself in terms of my continued existence suddenly and though I am ashamed of myself for not having the fortitude to complete my original plan, I find that the purpose of protecting my new mistress gives me a reason to live, as I do, just a little while longer. The universe will have to wait for my amends as I make my patrols. I bemoan my decision to have destroyed my cellular phone, I could have used the time I now find myself with to learn more about her company, or at least make some inquiries about the man who I disabled. An idea has come to me, that perhaps the attack has less to do with Elizabeth living in Sookie's house, and more to do with her occupation. I have been out of touch with the world for so long that I know very little about the oil spill, but I resolve to find out more. Sadly that is going to involve finding a computer, and internet access, and with that exposing myself to the citizens of Bon Temps again, but since Andy has likely spread the news of my 'return' to most everyone by now, I guess that it won't surprise folks quite as much when I stroll into the public library.

The air around me smells damp, it isn't always that way in the middle of the night, unless it has rained during the day and the earth is giving up its moisture back to the heavens again. I like the smell, it reminds me of being human, sitting on my porch after those rain spells had ended, smoking a pipe and watching the fields around my property. My wife would bring me iced tea, or if it was later and I had the company of my peers, it was whiskey. Then I had the respect of the people of Bon Temps, now I have their fear and derision, but it doesn't matter; I have been an investigator before, I shall do so again. I make another circle of the property, everything is still quiet, and I find I miss the sound of her voice. I shouldn't let myself miss anything about her.

I am convinced that little else is going to happen tonight after my sixth walk and so I sit back down on the porch, and try not to listen to Elizabeth's heartbeat. It feels like I'm eavesdropping on her. I'm sure she has a computer inside, she'd mentioned as much when she'd been talking, but I'm not about to enter the house and search for it. I'll wait. There are so many things running around in my head right now, which is good, because for the first time, in a very long time, I am conscious and I am not thinking about Sookie.

I see something black slink across the lawn, at the far end of the drive, it's very quiet, and has virtually no scent. But I know what it is, or rather who it is. It stops and looks over at me with yellow eyes that cut through the black as if they have an internal luminescence. Maybe they do, I've never asked Calvin too many questions about his second nature, it seems bad form. I stand and raise a hand to him, I'm trying to show him that it's me, and that I mean him no harm, it seems a feeble gesture truthfully, I'm sure he's not alone, and I know if he wanted me dead that I would be. The panther pads closer to me on his cat feet, the gravel not crunching a wit as he does so. He is an elegant predator.

"Hello Calvin." I greet him, not in a loud voice; I don't want to wake Elizabeth. It seems that Sookie, or at least her property, has many protectors. The panther rises up in front of me and morphs back into Calvin Norris, the eyes, not yellow any more still cut into me.

"So it is true? Andy said you were back here, but I didn't believe him, had to come and look for myself."

"You look well Calvin." Some might find it odd, having a conversation with a naked shifter on your ex-girlfriend's property, but I had the suspicion that it actually wasn't the first time something like this had occurred.

"You look like shit Bill."

I cannot disagree.

"Andy said you found one of my quads out here, said some guy hopped up on V stole it."

"And attempted to kill the new tenant of the house." I add, because it is important to me.

"The kids were out horsing around with them the other afternoon, didn't even notice one was gone till Andy showed up to question me. We ain't dealing V."

"I believe you Calvin."

"So what the hell is goin' on Bill? Some new vamp trouble?"

"I don't know Calvin, but I intend to find out."

"You gonna be watching the place then?"

"When I can."

"We'll take up shifts too. Had enough of this supernatural crap and drug shit around here. Hot Shot may not be fuckin' Beverly Hills, but it's my home, and I aim to keep it safe."

"I would greatly appreciate that Calvin."

"See you around then Bill." And he changes back into his panther form as easy as if he was pulling on a new sweater, gliding off into the woods as only a big cat can. The action puts me in the mind of Bubba just now; I wonder how much he'd have enjoyed snacking on a panther. I wonder what's happened with him.

I have been away too long.

A sound within the house disturbs me; she doesn't need to turn on lights, not like Sookie did. But now that I concentrate on it, her heart rate has sped up and it is her foot fall that I hear coming across the living room towards the screen door, and the bolted inner door that unlatches then opens.

"William?"

"I'm here Elizabeth, I'm sorry if I woke you." I turn away from scanning the woods for other sets of glowing eyes; I have noted two in addition to Calvin's. I trust him, he is 'salt of the earth' as my wife would have said, likely as Adele Stackhouse would have said as well. He really does care deeply for his family, and for Sookie I note, which doesn't inspire any jealousy in me. Perhaps I am maturing?

"You were talking with someone?"

"Calvin Norris. Do you know him?"

"From Hot Shot, he's a friend of Sookie's. He comes around to check on the house for her sometimes. Makes sure the plumbing still works and that I haven't burnt it down I guess. Why is he here so early, is something wrong?"

I choose not to lie to her.

"The quad runner I found belongs to him, it was stolen yesterday. He came to see what had happened. Andy told him I was here."

"He didn't know the man that attacked me did he?"

"I didn't get that impression Elizabeth. He seemed very angry about the incident."

She leans against the side of the house, looking towards me; it still amazes me how she seems to always know where I am without even being able to see me.

"Have you found anything William?"

"Nothing, it has been very quiet."

The way she looks at me is not quiet, but I am not certain what she is saying. Her fingers go to her hair and she plays with the strands of black that are curled over her shoulder. She is wearing a tee shirt and a pair of shorts, just like what Sookie used to wear. I push the memory out of my head and look at Elizabeth. She is beautiful, and I have no right to notice that.

"You should go back inside, get some more sleep." I urge.

"I will. I just wanted to make sure you were okay William." I'm not sure if that is irony, her wanting to ensure my safety when that is what I am trying to do for her. I'm not going to look it up. It doesn't really matter. "You won't be here when I wake up will you?" She asks me, the right side of her smile curled up just a bit in resignation.

"I won't, I have to go back to my own home, I need to eat." The diet of Tru Blood isn't as nourishing as the real thing, but it is all I allow myself. It means I have to drink more often than I used to. I have been a full night and a day and another night without anything. The hunger is there, I like to think I am used to it, but being this close to a mortal, the old urges spike again. I know I cannot stay in her presence for another day without it.

"I'll make sure to have something here for you, for when you come back." She tells me, still looking at me as if she can hear what I am thinking. She knows I'll be back, just as I know it. It kills me.

"I'll bid you goodnight then William." I watch as she steps towards me, the slight breeze whips her scent to me and I tremble. She holds her hand out and I take it, my weakness appalls me. She pulls me over to her, her other hand reaching up to try to touch my face again, I grasp her by the wrist, not cruelly, I hope not cruelly, and hold her fast.

"Please don't." I whisper.

"William?"

"I will protect you Elizabeth, even from myself." I let go of her arm and she lets it drop to her side, a sad smile on her face even as she squeezes the hand I have allowed her to keep.

"You make yourself out to be so evil William." She brings the hand to her mouth and kisses it. "Perhaps the only forgiveness you need is your own?"

Her warmth is like a drug, one that I have to walk away from. But every time she says my name something in me flickers. I take my hand back from her.

"I need much more than that Mistress."


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this little story. It has been fun to work on it and give Bill a little leg up. I hope you enjoy this chapter; there isn't much more to go.

Thanks to CH for creating the characters I have been privileged to play with here.

Part 5

On April 20th 2010 there was an explosion on an offshore drilling rig called Deepwater Horizon. Eleven men were killed; seventeen more injured in the blast, which set off what, is arguably the worst marine oil spill in the history of the industry. That platform, now at the bottom of the Gulf of Mexico, was drilling an exploratory well at the time of the explosion, that well gushed an estimated 4.9 million barrels of crude oil into the Gulf before it was finally capped on July 15th of that same year. In that three months incalculable damage was done to the environment, incalculable that was until the lawyers got involved. The National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration has put a gag order on the estimates of the damage in the light of multiple lawsuits against British Petroleum and its partners, lawsuits that bandied about numbers as high as $40 billion. With that kind of money at stake, and the associated reputations, the murder of a researcher seems a relatively small cost. At least that is what I have deduced after spending several hours at the Bon Temps library, ignoring the stares of the other late night patrons as I use the computers. I did thank the librarian for her late hours and her assistance in finding reputable sites for my news. She twittered a bit as I recall, likely nervousness trying to hide under professionalism.

I went there as soon as the sun set, after downing my Tru Blood, and showering. I had planned to go and use the library computers from the moment I had laid my head down in my own cubby, against the dirt of Louisiana. When I woke the desire was just as strong to help this new mistress. I had not intended to go past Sookie's house, or perhaps I should call it Elizabeth's house, before going to the library, but my concern beat at me just as the water of the shower did, wondering if all had been well for her during the sunlight. I had never even asked her what her plans had been for the day, and that was enough to force me down the road between our properties. However, on the path I met two panthers and looking in their eyes I could see that she was well guarded and so I went to do my research instead. I wish to believe they were there to protect her from the outside world that wished to hurt her, but it was just as likely that they were there to protect her from me. I don't blame Calvin's thoroughness.

The internet is an excellent tool I am finding, I had not used it much before my self imposed exile, but it has given me a great insight into the situation Elizabeth is facing, personally and professionally. British Petroleum, the company that was running the Deepwater platform is more than just an oil company. The internet cannot give me the name of every other stakeholder in the project, but it has given me enough to understand the vast scope of what might be lost should these lawsuits go against them all. Knowing Vampires are a pragmatic lot I surmise that there are more than a few that stand to lose a great deal of money. BP is what you call a blue chip investment or it was, as I understand the notion of safe investments. Vampires have lived and seen a great deal, so they know about consumerism and invest according. Now mind you I have no proof of these assertions, but if it looks like a duck,…. That saying has always amused me. I have missed those simple kinds of things in my life; laughter, smiles, comfort.

As I walk away from the old white stone building, the one that has housed the Bon Temps library for a century, I try to process everything I have taken in. What I need to do now seems quite obvious to me. I have to go and speak to Elizabeth. It isn't that I don't trust Andy, but without proof he can't do anything, and besides, if this problem is on an international scale there is absolutely nothing he can do. Besides, it is up to Elizabeth what happens now, for all I know my assumptions are completely off base. But I need to ask her. I cannot make unilateral decisions for anyone without their consent, not again.

I approach the house slowly; there will be no mistaking me by the panthers that I am certain still wander around the woods. I do not wish to hurt one of them should they mistake me for a different type of predator. I call out her name before I even take the first step, and then I wait. Her footsteps are light crossing the sitting room, careful but quick.

"William?" She pulls open the door, smiling. She has left her hair long, and brushed it straight, it covers her shoulders in a wave I would like to bury myself in, but I push the urge from my mind, even as the lavender swirls around me again.

"Are you well Elizabeth?"

"I am William, I am so glad you've come back."

"Has anything happened in my absence?"

"It has been very quiet here, I've been working on my computer most of the day. Sam Merlotte came by with some dinner for me, but he's been the only company."

"You know Sam Merlotte?"

"Sookie made certain that he and Calvin knew I was coming, so I would have people to call in emergencies. They have been very sweet." She lets the screen door close behind her with its familiar squeak, her smile is brilliant and honest and the look in her unseeing eyes beckons me forward up the steps. "Thank you for coming round, I have found that today I have been missing company more than most. Perhaps you would like to come in, I could tell you the story of how I came to be in Bon Temps?" The words spill from her nervously, I find it so charming.

I very much did want to hear the story, selfishly because I wanted to be near her. Perhaps admitting that to myself makes the desire less sinister? I also wanted to hear the story in case there were any clues to her attacker. I think it is better not to present her with my hypotheses until I find a basis for them in her life. She invites me into the house and I follow, I sit in the parlor, and she hurries away to fetch me a drink, Tru Blood, she has obviously had Sam bring her those over as well, which means now he and Andy, and the panthers of HotShot know that I am here. Perhaps that should worry me?

"I told you that I am doing research about the environmental impact of the oil spill?"

"You did."

"I was sent to interview a Vampire, the Sheriff of Area 5, as he offered to act as the intermediary for all the local vampires who had property or businesses that were damaged in Louisiana. It turned out to be quite a big task that required several meetings. Over the course of those nights I met his wife, Sookie," She took a breath, likely to spare my feelings the hurt of hearing her name, "and we hit it off. She was quite, impressed with me." I noticed the way she paused before saying impressed. She was self-deprecating, unwilling to acknowledge her own powers, even when they were so obvious to everyone.

"We spoke of how difficult it was when the world was so noisy. I did not know she was a telepath then, I was only speaking about myself, and marveling how she seemed to understand that without my sight I heard so much more, and that all I wanted some days was peace and quiet."

It is obvious to me how Sookie understood, and not surprising that Sookie revealed herself to Elizabeth. Both women were decent and trusting and honest to a fault. I understand how they became friends in such a short period of time.

"I spoke with her and Eric alike of how my data gathering was coming to an end and that I was not looking forward to compiling everything in my hotel room; hotels are never quiet, and neither is the traffic outside them, even in the middle of the night, not in a town like New Orleans. It was Sookie's suggestion that I rent her house for as long as I needed. She told me all about Bon Temps, and how quiet everything around here was. The way she described everything it sounded exactly like what I needed, and with only a few more trips to make I moved in almost immediately."

"And she told you about me, and all the other players here in Bon Temps?"

"To one degree or another, yes, I guess she did. And she told me about Merlotte's, so I went there to introduce myself. The kitchen there makes very good meals, and I am not much of a cook anymore."

"Since you lost your vision?" I don't know if I should ask about it, but it seems to me that she is leading me towards that line of questioning.

"Yes, I used to like to cook, but now it's hard to distinguish between things I need without tasting everything first. I can fry an egg and make a sandwich, but sometimes I really just want gumbo, or lasagna."

I have to smile. It has been a long time since I have eaten real food, and a long time since I have tasted real blood, the desire never really dies.

"Perhaps I can help you one day?" I don't know why I offered that, I can't cook, and I have never had to. She laughs at me and reaches for my hands again. Perhaps she understands how ridiculous the offer is.

"That's very sweet William, but I don't have much here to work with. I don't know how long I'll be staying. My report is nearly done." That revelation tears at me, I have only just found her, and now it seems that I will lose her as well. Not that I can say there is much to lose but the lavender and her smile.

"Can you tell me more about that report? Not the details, but a general idea what you've been researching?" I think that if she tells about what kind of data she has been compiling I will be able to tell if my ideas are correct.

She tells me about interviewing people about the damage to their livelihoods, and cross referencing that with the NOAA reports about tar balls and slicks still drifting below the surface of the gulf, settling on the bottom. She also tells me about how she has been incorporating Coast Guard suspicions that cost cutting measures on the platform may have contributed to the disaster. She is expecting new emails of the formal engineering reports of those matters at any time. Even without a serious understanding of the issues, because I do not pretend to have gained a full knowledge of biological environmental concerns and off-shore drilling practices in a few hours at the library, I can see that the scant fund set up by BP, being doled out sparingly to claimants is not adequate, especially if it can be proved that corners were cut and safety ignored. Elizabeth tells me that she will be speaking to a White House Committee on the subject in only a week. I know that a good many people are running out of time, Elizabeth being my greatest concern of the bunch. I do not hesitate to tell her what I suspect.

At first she sits quietly and listens to me, keeping her lips pursed together, she nods periodically as I explain how her research could cost a great many people, a great deal of money. Her already pale skin blanches a little further as I continue with the fact that people have been killed for much less than the billions of dollars likely to be spent once the estimated 1,200,000 claims are heard and settled; this amount not even including the wrongful death suits from the families of the eleven men killed if willful neglect is proved in her report to the White House. When her grip on my hands tightens I know that she understands the truth of my words. I am sorry to have frightened her so badly, but now I can make a move to protect her properly.

She cries for a few minutes; I give her that; I would give her more. Then she composes herself just like Sookie was able to when she had to. She casts her sightless eyes on me and says, with a great deal of strength in her voice.

"Once I present my report and it's acknowledged in the record it can be used for any lawsuit. I won't need to be there again. Killing me won't make any difference then. I just need to stay safe until next Monday when I fly to Washington."

"I can keep you safe during the nights, and there are those who will watch out for you during the day, but Bon Temps is isolated and it might be better for you to go someplace else. I can call Sookie, Eric Northman is a powerful Vampire, and he most certainly has a safe house where you can work."

"If you think it's best William."

I squeeze her hand back, she has never let go of mine, and her warmth is something I absolutely crave right now.

"I don't want you to leave here Elizabeth, but I don't want you to be hurt either." I smile sadly at her, not that she can see it. "And my selfish desires cannot take value over your life."

"When?" She asks me sadly.

"I will call Sookie now." It will be the first time I have spoken to her since she rescinded my invitation to the very house I now sit it. "I will see if she can help us."

**Reviews are love **


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

My memory is excellent, I dial Sookie's cell phone without even thinking about what I am doing. Even though it is late I know she will answer, she is a part of our world now. When she does though, it does not give me the fortitude to speak immediately.

"Hello?" Her voice, which I haven't heard in so very long, sends a shiver through my body. "Hello?"

"Sookie?" I answer, clutching the phone like it is the only thing holding me upright.

"Bill?" her surprise is palpable.

"Hello Sookie."

"What's happened?" I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that her first instinct is that something bad has transpired. Of course, I am also calling her from her home, if she has caller ID, and I imagine she does, her instinct is absolutely correct if not quite psychic.

"It is Elizabeth." I am actually glad that she has moved what could have been an awkward conversation to its heart with little distress for either of us. Of course, I am making the assumption that the sound of my voice has not distressed her. I am hoping it has been long enough and that her gentle nature has transcended the hurt I heaped on it.

"Is she alright?" The concerned tone is one I remember, once she used it for me.

"Someone is trying to kill her Sookie." I see no reason not to be blunt; I can make this conversation as direct as Sookie needs, so she can be rid of me. I explain my concerns quickly, mostly because I know Elizabeth can hear me as well, and I do not wish to cause her any more fear than I already have.

"I know you and Eric can offer her more protection in Shreveport than I can here, even with Calvin's assistance. She does not deserve this kind of terror when she is only trying to help people, Vampires included."

"I agree Bill. Let me speak with Eric." She leaves me on the line for only a few seconds, but of course I had not expected she would be far from him, and their bond has likely alerted Eric to the trouble. Sookie has never been well able to hold in her emotions. "We will be there within the hour Bill. Eric has a place where she can stay."

"Thank you Sookie. Truly, thank you." I make to hang up the old Bakelite phone in her kitchen, to go and tell Elizabeth to pack quickly but I hear Sookie stutter on the other end of the line.

"Bill?" I bring the receiver back to my ear slowly.

"Yes Sookie?"

"How," she pauses, "how have you been Bill?"

I can think of no answer for her.

"Thank you for asking after me Sookie. And thank you for helping Elizabeth." She seems to understand that I do not wish to pursue that line of inquiry.

"She is an amazing woman isn't she Bill?" She asks instead.

"She is. I have had the great fortune to have met several here in Bon Temps." That makes her quiet, perhaps uncomfortable, but it is honest.

"We'll see you soon then?"

"I will tell Elizabeth to be ready."

She lets me hang up the phone that time.

"Eric Northman and Sookie are coming to pick you up Elizabeth." She has been puttering around the sitting room, packing up her computer. I marvel at the way she deposits everything in its own little cubby in her bag. Her fingers fly almost as quickly as my own might, and no less accurately. Only when she hears my voice does she fumble slightly. I go to help her. My hand brushes hers as I retrieve the power cord that has slipped from her fingers to the floor, hardly making a sound as it lands on the woven throw rug. She starts at the cold and then apologizes.

"I'm sorry William, it isn't you, I'm just upset."

"I understand. Would you like me to finish packing your things for you?"

"Perhaps if you could just get my suitcase, I put it in the hall closet. You could bring it to the bedroom for me?"

"Of course." I feel the need to move quickly, my own nervousness at seeing Sookie and Eric again driving me. I would like to be gone, or at least well into the shadows by the time they arrive. The suitcase is easy to find, and taking it to the master bedroom seems another easy task until I am in the middle of it and I stop to look it over. It is not as I remember it, and I don't know if that comforts or saddens me. Of course Sookie has taken away her grandmother's things, the quilt, the stitching on the walls. She will have wanted them in her new home; those things were the most personal parts of Adele Stackhouse. But the bed has been moved, and now sits so that the light from the window falls on it crosswise. The throw rug is gone exposing the bare hardwood floors in their faded years of glory. The vanity is also gone, replaced with a large plant, something tropical, with wide red flowers that have little scent. What I do smell is the lavender that seems to cling to Elizabeth, and a quick inspection finds several bowls of potpourri that hold the faint grey leaves I do recognize. Otherwise the bureau and side table are bare of everything but unused lamps and a clock of sorts, it has speakers and a little white rectangle seemingly supported at the front, I assume this little device plays music for her. I suppose she has no need of pictures and knick-knacks. It is her room now, and not Sookie's. As I look around I find the memories of us there harder to find. That gives me comfort. Not that the room seems sterile, far from it, but it seems tactile now, as is, I suppose, appropriate. The bed has numerous pillows on it, each with a different soft texture; the quilt is another patchwork of different fabrics. Even the curtains have beads in them; something I imagine produces a gentle rustle as the wind hits them from the open window. There is a silk robe laid on the end of the bed, and I can see now that the sunlight must cross her body as she sleeps through the sunrise, warming her. I brush my hand across the robe carefully as I lay the suitcase down on the bed, the silk seems flawless, and it must feel wonderful against her skin. I am lost in that thought when she enters the room. It is so easy to get lost all of a sudden.

"William?"

"I'm here." I speak to the bedspread, not turning around, even though I know she cannot see my embarrassment. I feel her warm hand find my shoulder.

"Is it difficult for you to be in here?" She is so perceptive, or perhaps I should say, so thoughtful, because it is really not the room that is distressing me, or the memories of making love to Sookie here, it is the thought of losing her, Elizabeth, so suddenly. And that isn't fair.

"I am fine." I put on my best smile, hoping she will be able to hear truth in my voice if she cannot see what I am trying to convince her of.

"You are not fine William. Tell me?" The depth of her perceptions is incredible.

"I am concerned for you Elizabeth."

Her gentle smile makes my heart melt.

"I will be fine, I have the best protectors of any underpaid researcher out there. I have Eric and Sookie, and I have you." She does not know about the panthers, I choose not to enlighten her.

"I just want you to be safe." Looking at her face I cannot help myself but to brush my fingers down her cheek. I just need to know what it feels like before she leaves me. She trembles, but turns her head into my hand.

"I'll miss you too William."

"You should finish packing, I'll go watch for the car."

"We have time William." She tells me, her voice suddenly very quiet and unsure.

"Time for what?"

She turns her face to my palm, which I notice I haven't moved, and kisses it. Her hand, once on my shoulder, slides down to my other hand and grasps it, pulling my body close to hers, I yield.

"Please kiss me before I go." She whispers. I am weak, and I do.

Her mouth is so soft, and her lips crush under mine even though I am too frightened to exert any type of pressure. My mind explodes at me, cursing my action and selfishness. Not that I fancy myself some type of powerful lover whose kiss would drive a woman to distraction. But I am a broken lover, and I cannot imagine what I could have to offer her, beyond the baggage of my past. But still I kiss her because it feels so wonderful and because I know I am going to lose her in only moments. She pulls away from me, I know it is because she needs to draw a breath, and I take the opportunity to step away as well.

"You should finish packing Elizabeth." I don't want to hurt her.

"William?" She reaches for me, I take her hand. I cannot walk away like I should.

"Please Elizabeth, please, I need to make sure you are safe."

"You want me to go?"

"I need you to go." I kiss her hands and I walk away.

"Are you going to walk into the sun when I leave William?"

I say nothing.

"Answer me!" It is the first time I have heard her raise her voice, except in a scream.

"Elizabeth?" I plead.

"You saved my life, you can't just walk away from me!"

"I don't want to walk away from you. I have to, you have to be safe." I am feeling anxious, I need her to understand why I am doing what I am doing.

"You're responsible for me William, you saved my life. You can't die now."

"I'm already dead."

"You know what I mean!" She is beginning to sound hysterical; I find that makes me feel even worse.

"Please Elizabeth." I return to her, I have never meant to make her unhappy. I should not have kissed her. But I don't know what else I've done wrong, to make her feel this way about me. No, that isn't right, I should have walked away from her after I took down that man, I should have never stayed the day in the house, I should have never told her about myself. As these mistakes flood my mind I hear something, and before I can apologize I have to run from her.

"Stay here!" The command is simple as is my tone; there is someone outside and it is not Eric or Sookie. I throw open the door and tear down the steps, on the lawn there is a beast pounding towards me and all my anger and confusion suddenly has an outlet.

The wolf is huge, his mouth is agape and my fangs drop with no hesitation. I want him to tear at me, and I want to tear at him and we meet, midair and tumble to the earth, snapping and snarling. He is strong, but I am stronger, and his blood wets my hands first. I give him credit as his jaw snaps around my upper arm, but the pain feels good. I rip at his fur, pulling chunks out, listening to his roars. For a few moments I forget myself. He has come to harm Elizabeth and I am going to kill him for it.

In changed form his neck is broad, but I can still get my arms around it, even if it means offering another limb to him as I maneuver him into place. My own cries match his as his fangs take my flesh, but my grip does not loosen and I tighten it even as I dig my fingers beyond the fur, into the muscle. We fight for a great while, shedding blood and flesh, crying into the dark. It takes time, but his strength and his posture begin to slacken, and finally he falls to the ground, breathless and lifeless. When I stand, it is to greet the black car rolling down the driveway, and Elizabeth, who I know cannot see me, standing on her porch, her face a picture of fear. I am covered in blood, and the mass beneath me has shifted back to the pale flesh of the man and not the beast, quite dead, and quite torn. Part of me wants to feel proud of what I have done. Part of me knows that I will have to face Eric and Sookie, which is something I had hoped to avoid, and I look like a monster now that I have to do it.

"William!" Comes the call from the porch. She is frantic, she has heard the roaring and the fury and she does not know if I have survived now that the quiet rules.

"Well Bill," comes the second voice, a tainted respect from the man I lost Sookie to, my sheriff, Eric Northman as he steps from the driver's seat to survey what I have wrought. "It seems you weren't exaggerating the seriousness of Miss Elizabeth's predicament."


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

It has been two weeks since I last saw Elizabeth on her porch, Sookie's arms around her shoulders, trying to explain to her what had just transpired. Eric helped me move the body of the dead Were deep into the woods, where we pulled it to shreds and threw it into the river to try to disguise his scent. I came back to the house later with a few jugs of bleach to destroy the blood on the gravel drive and I burnt my clothing. I wanted nothing left for whomever had sent the Were to find, because I assumed that at least someone from his pack would come looking for him eventually. Sookie already had Elizabeth bundled into the car by the time I returned. She looked at me with great sympathy, but said nothing. Eric nodded at me, we had hardly spoken either, it seemed that neither of them knew exactly what to say to me. I simply offered my thanks for their actions and stepped away from the car. Elizabeth turned her head towards my voice, and I whispered a goodbye to her, I don't know if she heard me or not. Right then I didn't expect to ever see her again.

I go by the house every night, just to make certain that it is safe and that no one else is prowling around. For the first few nights I saw the panthers, but I explained to Calvin, for he is the only one of them who will approach me, that Elizabeth had gone. He didn't mention the scent of the dead Were, so I assume that Eric and I did a decent job of disguising him. I haven't seen the panthers since. I have also gone into town, to the library, to try to find out about the hearing where Elizabeth was to testify. I brought the librarian a book from my own personal library, almost two hundred years old, it has endeared me to her a little I think. She has helped me find the appropriate websites.

I also thought that I should go by Merlotte's and speak to Sam, just to tell him what had happened with Elizabeth, and that he should not expect her to call over for any more deliveries. Also, I did not want him to think anything untoward had transpired. He seemed sad to learn she had left, and sad to know Sookie had collected her without stopping by Merlotte's to see him. It seems he still harbours feelings towards her. But in a happy turn, I have found my own have dulled somewhat, it is easier to speak of her to others, perhaps it had been seeing her with Eric as she was?

I have seen that Elizabeth did testify on schedule, and I was able to watch some short clips of her on the computer, she made me smile. She sounded so strong and confident, and she looked so professional, people deferred to her, as I believe they rightly should have. She made me proud, not that I really have the right to feel that way. I hope she is proud of herself. That testimony was nearly a week ago, and I have heard nothing of her since and have made no inquiries. I imagine that she has gone back to her normal life. I like to think that Sookie would have tried to get word to me if something had happened to her.

So every night I walk the path between our houses, and I walk the perimeter of the property. And every night it is quiet but for the nocturnal animals. The first full moon since the death of the Were has come and gone, I was especially vigilant that night, but nothing came, though the howling was there, as it usually is. The packs still like to run in Sookie's woods. I guess whomever it was I killed was not missed; lone wolves are not so uncommon anymore, not when there is V addiction and money to be made in these economic times.

Tonight is no different than any of the last fourteen nights. I rise, I wash, I dress, I drink a True Blood and then I walk, it is the pattern that keeps me sane. The stars are out tonight, it rained during the day, I can smell the moss and the dirt so clearly and the air is warm around me. I turn the path to cross the Bon Temps cemetery and point myself towards her house and then I hear it, footsteps coming towards me, careful, light, quiet footsteps, from someone who has walked the path before. Sookie.

"Bill is that you?" Her voice cuts through the darkness; I expect she has felt the void that is my mind to her before she has seen me.

"I am here Sookie." I quicken my pace to reach her, though I know there is no one else in the woods right now, she has come to find me for some reason, and I prefer to speak with her face to face rather than calling across a graveyard.

"Hello Bill." She smiles at me when I reach her. It is a comfortable smile; she is not frightened of me or repulsed by me. That knowledge gives me great happiness. "How are you?" She asks the same question of me that she did when I last saw her, but now I find I am ready to answer.

"I am well Sookie. I currently find myself in a quiet place, with a quiet mind."

"I'm glad." She pauses, "I was worried about you." She says in a much more guarded tone, crossing her arms on her chest in that gesture she has, protecting herself from mental hurt.

"You were worried about me?"

"Elizabeth told me about what happened, about how you wanted to meet the sun." My brows furrow, I am not angry but I had not wanted Sookie to know about such things. "Don't be angry with her." She then offers, Sookie seems to still be able to read all my expressions so accurately.

"She should not have told you Sookie. I did not want to cause you any upset with it."

"Why would you want to die Bill?"

"I came to a point Sookie where there was no joy in living any longer. There was nothing to compel me, and so much hurt to atone for."

"Please just say this wasn't about me Bill, I don't want to think that you would meet your true death because of what happened with me?" The pleading quality of her voice stabs at me.

"This was all about me Sookie, I have hurt too many people, you being one of them, you being the last of them I had hoped. I am a monster Sookie. The world has no need of me. I just wanted to balance the scales again."

"Bill, don't say those things, you aren't a monster. Not to me at least. Does that mean anything to you?" She is speaking animatedly with her hands; she does that when she is concerned, and frustrated. I would say it is adorable, but that might be condescending.

I purse my lips together in a small smile of resignation for her. The crickets speak for me.

"I forgive you Bill. Can you not find a way to forgive yourself?"

"Perhaps not Sookie."

"Then do it for Elizabeth." She asks, and the words stop me in my tracks, proverbially of course. I cast my hearing out farther and find not one heartbeat, but three, two of which are back behind Sookie, back at the house I can only guess.

"She is here?" My dead heart leaps; I have thought for the last week that she had walked away from me, and that she never wanted to be near me again.

"She is, she has been begging me to bring her back here for days, but I needed to ensure that some safeguards were put in place around the house first, that took some time."

"What type of safeguards?" I am imagining Were guards, or even Vampire ones.

"Wards." She tells me. "My friend Amelia has been able to put together some wards that will keep anyone who wishes harm to the rightful occupants of the house from coming near it. She tells me that the spell will affect all supernaturals, as well as humans, that they will suddenly feel an overpowering urge to leave the area if they try to cross the boundaries of the property. I would not let Elizabeth return until we were certain they were strong enough."

"And your Amelia is putting them in place now?" That would explain the third heartbeat.

"She is. In fact she is likely finished by now. Elizabeth will be waiting for you if you want to go to her. Or I can give her a message if you like?"

"No message." I mutter. Sookie seems disappointed in me. But in truth I do not want to send a message to Elizabeth.

"Will you see her?"

I want to bring it to her.

"I will." My head drops, but it is not with shame, finally. It is with relief. Sookie's own is almost palpable in the night.

"Walk with me?" Sookie holds out her hand, and I take it, I let her lead me back to her house, and I walk through into the front yard, the motion sensor lights going off with our presence. She smiles at me.

"See?" She says, "You walked right through the wards." Her smile has grown, I sense a genuine happiness on her part, and everything Sookie has ever done for me has been genuine. Even pushing me away. I had expected to feel an urge to turn away, given the description of the spell, but it has not come. Instead I feel a deep desire to continue forward, with my life, and not just this night.

"Thank you Sookie. For everything." I realize that it has been this woman, who more than anything else has made me aware of who I truly am. There are some things about my nature that I am never going to be able to change, but there are others that I can, because she has shown me the way, and because she has forgiven me, honestly.

"Bill, no matter what happened before, you're always going to be my friend, we've shared way too much." She laughs and I give her a very gentle hug. "Now go inside. Amelia and I have to get home, and Elizabeth needs you." There is a calm in Sookie's manner that I notice for the first time, a lightness of being that seems to say that she has finally discharged herself of the pain that was me, however she chose to see that. She has seen me safely delivered from my darkness, and, bless her, whatever guilt Elizabeth's admissions have given her, it has vanished.

I walk up the steps to the porch and I wait for the car to pull off behind me. I have only has a passing glance at this Amelia, but if Sookie trusts her then she is a good person. Sookie does not make mistakes, not anymore. I am glad that whoever she is, she has enabled Elizabeth to return to me, or at least to return to see me one more time. I knock on the screen door; it makes the same comfortable, thin, dry sound.

"Elizabeth, it's William." I love that she calls me William, the sound of it makes me want to be better, makes me want to be the man I was. The door before me is flung open, protesting on its aged hinges, with only the screen between us I can smell the lavender again, and I can see her, cheeks flushed with excitement, chest rising and falling steadily in short breaths.

"William?" She pushes at the screen door and I step back to avoid the force she puts into removing that final barrier between us. I grab her hands and step through the frame, she has never retracted her invitation to me, and it allows me to pull her into my arms and to kiss her soundly, wrapping a hand around the back of her neck, coddling her there against me.

"I have missed you." I whisper as I bury my face into the black strands, softly waving in lengths over her shoulders and down her back.

"I missed you too William." She confirms every fantasy I have made of her in the lonely hours before sleep has taken me.

Not wanting to let go of her, I use my foot to kick the door closed, and one hand to latch it, and then I lift her feet off the ground and carry her back to her bedroom our bodies pressed together. I know it is what she wants, and it is most certainly what I do. I lay her back on her bed and kiss her again. There has been no need to turn on lights so all we have is the crescent glow outside her window and it is more than enough. Her fingers tangle in my hair as I kiss her over and over, feeling her chest heave against mine. I find the hem of her jersey blouse and pull it over her head, I don't know where it has ended up, I will find it and whatever joins it later. Her fingers tug at my own shirt and it easily meets the same fate. We are a bundle of hands searching each other, and mouths looking for purchase.

As I bend my head to her breasts and taste her skin I lower my hips to hers and brush against her so that she will understand exactly how much I want her. The ache is so powerful that it threatens my senses so I concentrate on removing her from her bra, a front hook closure for which I silently give thanks. I splay out the sides and set about teasing her, and myself, my mouth on the center of one breast while my thumb works the other, bringing moans to her throat and tension to the beautiful pink flesh there. Her nails rake down my back and find the waist of my jeans, pushing against the denim, and so I take one hand from her pleasure and wiggle my way out of them, kicking them away so that I can lay out on top of her and she can feel the full length of my body and erection against her. Again she moans and her body trembles.

I continue to caress her with fingertips and tongue, working my way downward to her waist, where she is already squirming out of her jeans. Her breath is beginning to come in gasps, and her heart is racing. I want to take it slowly but I find I cannot, every nerve in my body seems to have come alive, assaulted by the warmth of her body, the movement of her hands on my skin and the scent of lavender, now mixed with the sweetness of her arousal. I tug her panties down and bring my mouth to her, tasting and probing between her legs as her moans turn to more excited cries, and she bucks her hips against me.

"William." She gasps between breaths, the sound if my name calls me back to her and I kiss her mouth fiercely again, letting my rod brush against her, it makes us both jump. I want to be inside her more than anything right now. "I need you."

It is all I need to hear as I plunge myself inside her, the walls of her body, hot and strong envelop me. My fangs drop, and I hiss with the absolute pleasure of feeling her and I joined, finally. I feel her relax for a moment, and then wrap her legs around mine, coaxing me with the movement of her hips to withdraw and then thrust at her again, over and over, building up the tension and the passions in us both. I want to tell her how beautiful she is, I want to tell her how amazing she makes me feel, I want to tell her that I love her, but my mouth won't form the words, so lost am I in the pure sensation of her. I can barely hold back my needs, and with only the subtlest clues from her, the first wave of tension across her pelvis, I give in to the primal need that heats my blood and fill her with my climax, roaring as I do so with the cathartic release she has given me. Only as I kiss her again, fangs fully extended does she give herself to me with a most delicious shudder that runs from her body to mine, so glorious I feel the tears begin to well in my eyes, and I am thankful she cannot see exactly how I have fallen apart because of her.

I collapse to the bed, and pull her close into my arms beside me, pulling a pillow for under her head to that I can turn and look at her, and marvel in the gift that has been given to me; perhaps I gift I might actually deserve. I am amazed that I can even think that way about myself, it has been so long. I kiss her forehead as she snuggles into me.

"It has been so long William." She says almost what I am thinking.

"For me as well Elizabeth."

"So many men don't understand me, when I began to lose my sight I relied so much on touch. It was the transition for me William. It has given me comfort as things began to go dark. When I make love I need to touch my partner. That makes so many men uncomfortable."

"Then they are fools Elizabeth. I want you to touch me." I whisper. It is enough as I feel her hands on me again, sliding down my chest, taking me into a firm grasp and stroking me from base to tip, lingering over the most sensitive velvet and making my whole body quake once again. The smile that graces her face is divine, as if she knows exactly what she is doing to me, because she does. I yield to her as she slings a leg over me, and comes to straddle me, still holding me in her palm. I reach up to touch her again, caressing her breasts, and letting my hands slide down to her waist, resting on her hips, not guiding her, not yet as she begins to grind against me. I cannot help but arch my back as the pressure she bestows on me mounts and the pleasure floods me. Only when she knows she has my complete attention does she slide her body over me, letting go with her hand, and taking me between her legs where I can feel the slickness of our shared orgasm, still hot. Hips still moving she guides me to her entrance, and with a forceful thrust she takes me to the hilt, holding me there inside her as I struggle to keep my composure.

I reach out for her, to touch her as she rides me, keeping my fingers between us so that I can feel the place that we are joined. I use my thumb to caress her, bringing her to the same heightened state as I find myself in. My fangs are fully exposed, and somehow she seems to know this as unseeing eyes guide a hand to my mouth, where two extended fingers first caress their length, and then tear themselves on the points. She leaves the bloody tips on the edge of my lips where I can do nothing else but suckle them as she continues to work me. I have not had real blood in so long, it is ecstasy coupled with her body. We moan and cry together and finally I empty myself into her again as her muscles ripple across me, milking me for every drop. Again we collapse together onto the sheets, her breathing hard, me, trying to calm shaking hands.

"I was so afraid that you wouldn't be here where I came back William. I was so afraid that you would go out and meet the sun." She strokes my hair now, twirling strands between her fingertips. The scant bleeding has stopped already.

I concede to her that I have thought of it. "But once I saw you again Elizabeth I knew I couldn't do it."

"Then I saved your life?" She asks me with a grin.

"I suppose you did at that." I am in a suddenly giddy mood; it is not something I have felt in a very long time.

"Then you are mine?" She asks me.

"Only if you will be mine as well."

"William, I always have been."

FIN

**Well, this is the last chapter, I hope that William has gained a little sympathy in your eyes, or at least has not annoyed you completely.**

**Thank you for indulging me.**

**Merick**


End file.
